Hart Discovers FanFiction
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: When Hart is bored one day and comes across an interesting website, what trouble can he get up to? Quinton/Quattro/Mizar/Shark x Kite - sort of lemons.


**Hart Discovers FanFiction**

**This is very bad of me (probably), but I can't decide who I like best with Kite so this came to mind, these probably aren't the most popular Kite pairings but they're my favourites. Everyone is a bit older here than at the end of the series so Shark is old enough to drink and 'play'. Characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hart was home alone again and was browsing on his computer for something to do when he came across _that_. He had typed some random things in on a whim about his brother and was surprised at what came up in the internet search. Confused, he opened a tab and started reading the story that had been posted, something about 'lemons'. By the end of it, he was shocked that people would make his brother do things like that, how would that even work anyway? With that… and those… and Hart's brain was starting to hurt before he decided to read another one for a better idea on it all.

"Oh so lots of people out there all want Kite to stop being such a stick in the mud and just get fu-" The door slammed open and Hart heard Kite calling he was home so he shut down the laptop to run up and tackle his brother with a hug, he may be older but things haven't changed much. They talked for a while, Hart asking Kite some questions about what he'd been doing today, and had he had a good time? He really wanted to ask about the Fanfiction site he'd seen earlier but Kite was yawning and Orbital and Hart both insisted he rest. Hart would ask his questions another time.

*/*\\*

The next day, Kite had gotten up early and faker was working on something in the lab so Hart turned on his computer and brought up the stories he'd been reading yesterday. He read through a couple more about his brother and decided that most people wanted Kite to be with Quinton, Quattro, Mizar or Shark, and Hart could actually agree with those on some levels. Quinton especially, they'd always been so close.

After getting bored of reading stories for a while, he opened up Word and started trying to write out a copy of some of the stories, the lemons in particular. He eventually came up with one for Quinton and Kite and was so proud of it; he set up an account to post the story online. He was a little surprised by how quickly he got reviews telling him how good it was and what they liked about it.

His favourite was from a fellow author called YuGiOhRox which was written like this: _'Wow this story is so awesome! Quinton and Kite has to be one of the best pairings ever! This was a brilliantly written story for what looks like your first try and the lemon was very descriptive. I think my favourite part has to be – _'Quinton nuzzled into the crook of Kite's neck as he gently kissed the nape before rolling his hips forward slightly and sucking on a sweet spot as Kite threw his head back in ecstasy.' _You're really good at this and I hope you post something more soon!'_

Inspired by the review, he opened up another Word Document and chose to write something for Quattro this time, with his brother once again the main focus and the submissive. His fingers flew over the keys and soon enough he was already double checking for any mistakes in his work. There was one section he was particularly proud of _'Quattro's fierce and hard movements inside of Kite were quickly unravelling the little control he had left and he couldn't see himself holding on for much longer as Quattro drew closer also to his end, breaths coming heavily as one final rock of his hips sent both of them over the edge.'_

He posted that one too and was glad when he soon got a review from YuGiOhRox again, saying: _'I can't tell if this is even better than your last fic they're both brilliant! That bit at the end here though, _'Quattro collapsed on top of his lover and gently brushed the bangs out of Kite's eyes as he placed a final sweet kiss on his forehead.' _So adorable and a nice twist compared to all of the strong and rough material in here. Please give me more? I need more!'_

Once again spurred on by the reviews he got Hart set out to write another fanfic for Mizar and after even more encouragement wrote a last one for Shark too. The reviews he got were so great and by the time he went to bed from exhaustion he was elated so much he thought he'd be able to fly.

*/*\\*

Quattro, browsing on the internet for more amazing things to do with him, caught sight of a recently posted story on FanFiction and decided to check what his fans were writing about him this time. Shocked at the content he saw, he'd actually never read a lemon with him and Kite before; he checked the profile of the author and noticed there were three other Kite lemon stories with Quinton, Shark and Mizar. Getting away from where he was seated he took off to find his older brother and the two former barians and inform them of this.

*/*\\*

Kite could almost honestly say that he'd never been more surprised than when there was a frantic set of knocking at his door and a continuous ringing of the bell. Nobody ever needed to come and see him in a hurry so he couldn't help but wonder what was so urgent that they needed to come here in what seemed like distress. It was far more of a surprise when he opened the door to see Quinton, Quattro, Mizar and Shark standing there, looking flushed and panting from running all the way to Kite's house.

"What was all that for? None of you have over come over to see me so urgently." They all got some rather wicked grins on their faces as he asked and their exhaustion seemed to vanish instantly.

"Well we saw some rather interesting things online and we came to try them out." Quattro offered him a phone that was connected to the internet with four tabs open. As he skimmed over them, his face flushed, he tried to shut the door on his four visitors but it was a lost battle as they easily managed to get inside.

Quattro and Shark each grabbed hold of his arms as Mizar walked up to Kite and kissed him deeply. Quinton smirked lightly as the former barian pulled back and left Kite panting heavily.

"Now Kite, is your room still the second from the left on the next floor?" The eldest Arclight's smirk grew a little as he heard his former student whine slightly. "I shall take that as a yes."

As the four men dragged him to his bedroom, Kite actually didn't find himself complaining that much and was at least glad that his room had soundproofing.

They continued their way to Kite's room not knowing that they'd been watched. Hart got out from behind the wall he'd been hiding behind and whispered amusedly, "I wonder if this is my fault?"

**I will be doing the four one shots that Hart wrote separately but I won't be doing the lemons set from after this. Please review?**


End file.
